That's Too Much!
That's Too Much! is a pricing game similar to Range Game played for a car. To win, the contestant must figure out which of ten prices is no more than $1,000 over the retail price of the car. Gameplay *A line of ten prices increasing in value is concealed on the game board, none of which are the actual price of the car. One by one the prices are revealed, and the contestant must determine the first price revealed that is higher than the price of the car to win it. Upon reaching the price he or she believes is the answer, the player is asked to shout "That's too much!" *The game should have a range indicator to determine if you've gone over or under the range limit to win the automobile. For example: The 1st price should be no more than $1,000 over the actual retail price. If the price the contestant stopped on is less than $1,000 over the retail price, the game is won; if it is not, the game is lost. History *When the game was first played, a picture of the automobile was shown below and a price was shown above. The picture of the automobile was removed on May 1, 2001. *The game received its first win on its second playing on April 25, 2001. It has been won 99 times. The most recent win happened on September 19, 2016. *From its premiere date until June 23, 2009, the game's last playing in Season 37, the buzzers or the winning bells were heard before the price was revealed. Beginning on September 21, 2009 (the Season 38 premiere), the price was revealed and then the winning bells or the buzzer were heard after that. On October 10, 2013 (aired out of order on October 3), a new price reveal was added so that the last two numbers are on the bottom, and the price above, although on February 17, 2014 and May 27, 2014, the split screen reveal was not used. *The losing horns were not used on March 26, 2014 and May 7, 2014. *On October 15, 2014 (aired out of order on October 17), during Dream Car Week, a $145,810 Aston Martin V8 Vantage Roadster was offered to a boy named Craig, but was not won (he stopped one too soon). *On February 3, 2015 (aired out of order on February 5), a blooper occurred in which the first two prices were revealed at the same time. *On April 27, 2015 (aired out of order on April 13), a pair of Hyundai cars were offered at a total of $34,040, and were won. *On August 11, 2015 (aired out of order on August 10), the game was renamed "That's Too Much Sun". *On the "Best of 2015" New Year's Eve special on December 31, 2015, a pair of Mitsubishi Mirage DEs were offered worth $29,810, but were not won. *On the Survivor Primetime Special on May 23, 2016, the exclamation point was repainted blue for the Survivor theme. On June 2, 2016, the blue exclamation point has been carried over to the daytime show. Trivia *Host Bob Barker usually asked the contestant to demonstrate shouting "That's too much!" before the game began. If a contestant happened to be a member of the military, for example, Bob might ask him to shout it "like a drill sergeant", therefore with vigor & vitality. Particularly unenthusiastic attempts, such as not using the phrase word for word or saying the phrase too lightly, usually resulted an admonishment from Barker and booing from the audience. Drew Carey, on the other hand, doesn't emphasize the shouting, but still requires the phrase to be used to stop the game. Under Barker, after a contestant said "That's too much!", the decision was final. Carey, however, has allowed changes to be made if the contestant wishes to before the reveal. *The game is an anthesisis to many pricing games; instead of being closest to the actual retail price without going over, to win the game, the contestant is supposed to be closest to the actual retail price and go over. *Drew Carey often remarks on the difficulty of this game when it is played. *Sadly, the game was never won on the primetime version of the show despite the fact that it has been played 6 times. Gallery That's Too Much 1.jpg That's Too Much 2.jpg That's Too Much 3.jpg|Is this too much? That's Too Much 4.jpg|1st Reveal (Hears the winning bells or the buzzer before the price was revealed) Ttmreveal2nd.jpg|2nd Reveal (Hears the winning bells or the buzzer after the price was revealed) Ttmreveal3rd.jpg|3rd Reveal (A horizontal split screen feature to see if the 1st price is a little over the actual retail price) thatstoomuchsun1.png|"That's Too Much Sun" from the Summer Beach special. SuperBowl50 Pic-3.JPG|This car was played for in this game. NYrVvWy.jpg|That's Too Much set with the blue exclamation point. YouTube Videos A Playing from Season 29 (May 1, 2001) A Historic Moment (March 5, 2003) That's Too Ninth! That's Too Much for a Mercedes (November 3, 2009) A Win from Celebrity Charity Week (October 14, 2011, aired out of order on January 3, 2012) A Win from 2013 (May 3, 2013, aired out of order on April 29, originally rescheduled to air on April 30) An Engaged Couples Win (June 17, 2013) First Playing with a Split Screen Reveal (October 10, 2013, aired out of order on October 3) First Win Under the Split Screen Reveal (October 21, 2013, aired out of order on October 7) Emily Freaks Out (November 4, 2013, aired out of order on October 25) A Win from 2014 (January 7, 2014, aired out of order on January 6) That's Too Much for a VW Beetle (February 24, 2014) A Loss Without the Losing Horns (May 7, 2014) Another Win from 2014 (May 27, 2014) A Win from Season 43 (October 3, 2014, aired out of order on October 1) That's Too Much! From Dream Car Week (October 15, 2014, aired out of order on October 17) A Win from 2015 (January 8, 2015) Another Win from 2015 (March 31, 2015) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:2000s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:Estimate as Close as You Can Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games